Hands to Heaven
by EmInArEvOl
Summary: History changes as a young Rin is approached by the Archangels. Fem!Rin OOC!Rin


Hands to Heaven

Summary: History changes as a young Rin is approached by the Archangels.

Warning: FemRin OOCRin

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist/ Blue Exorcist

A/N: I know that Rin is supposed to be an airhead and stupid and all… but I believe people who suffer the most, understand the best. Rin is not book smart true, but he understood the world better than most. He understood his heart.

A/N 2: This is actually just a plot dump. \(^_^)/

* * *

A young girl with hair braided to halfway down her back, sat alone on the swings in an empty park. Her cute blue and white dress was dirtied with soil and mud. There were tear tracks evident on her cheeks; she looked ready to cry at any moment once more.

"Stupid boys, I'm not a demon." she bit her lips, feeling her tears build up again behind her eyes.

"I'm not… I'm… not a demon…." She cries, her grip on the metal chains of the swings strengthen as her tears cascade down her cheeks and fall to her already soiled dress.

A shadow walked up to the young girl and a hand pushed up the young girl's chin, forcing her to look up to the one standing in front of her. She gasps in surprise, seeing the man in front of her. The man, with long black hair, cascading down his back was wearing a beautiful while and gold robe of sorts, almost similar to a host's robe. The young girl had never seen such a beautiful man before and was staring openly at him. The man chuckles, his laugh sending a shiver down the young girl's spine. It was not creepy but she felt something indescribable towards the man, almost as if she should fear him but could not.

"Hello little one." the man says.

"H-hi…" the young girl stuttered. "A- ano… Daddy told me not to speak to strangers…" she says automatically but was actually curious about the man in front of her. The man smiles and kneels and takes the hand of the young girl, stroking a finger across the back of the girl's hand. "And yet little one, you do not fear me nor do you want to get away from me. You are curious." The man says as if she can read her mind. The young girl nods.

"Come; let's sit on one of the benches for a while. I want to talk with you." The man says gently. The young girl nods and stands up, suddenly the man frowns down at her. "Child, why are your clothes so filthy?"

The young girl cringes and bits her bottom lip. "Uh… I fell down on the ground and…" She paused as the man shook his head at her. "Child, please tell the truth." he says gently. The girls eyes seemed to go sadder at the thought of what happened and opened her mouth a few times before speaking. "My classmates… and some of the older boys… they like pushing me around, calling me a demon." She looks down feeling her tears on the verge of falling once more. The man sighs and lifts up the rather small girl and brushes the tears that did fall away. He smiled sadly and said, "Child, do not let them put you down." that was all he said as he carried her to a bench, sat down and put the girl on his lap.

"Child, I know that it must hurt to hear that those boys would call you such things but you must hear the truth." The man said with a sad smile.

"The truth?" the young girl asked.

"Child, you are a demon, the daughter of Satan." This stuns the young girl into crying once more. "YOU'RE LYING! I'M NOT A DEMON!" She shouts but the man does not let her go even when she struggles to get away. "Child you have to believe me. I would never lie to you."

The young girl continues to struggle more and tries to get away. The man sighs and starts to hum in a foreign language, and just for a moment, the girl saw golden light around the man and wings behind him.

The young girl is startled and whispered out, "Tenshi."(1) The man smiles and nods. "Hai, I'm one of God's Angels. My name is Raphael, Archangel of Healing." To show evidence of what he was saying, he waved a hand over the young girl and her clothes were pristine, her cuts healed and her face free of blemishes. The young girl looked to her hands and her clothes and started sobbing again.

"So, it's true… *sob* I'm nothing but… *hic* a monster!" She cried out. The man held her and rocked her to comfort her. "Does it matter little one? That you are different from all other children? Being different, being unique is not bad. It is what makes us beautiful in our own ways." He said in a soothing voice. The young girl looked up and her eyes showed fear as she had an epiphany. "You're an angel and I'm a demon…. Are you going to… to… to kill me?" She stuttered in utter fear.

The archangel chuckled and laid his head over the little girl's head. "No, never. Child, I came here by the order of our father most high to tell you that you have a choice." Raphael looked down at her with a gentle smile. "You can live in fear that will grow into hate and eventually harm those around you or you can accept it and find your own path. Our father most high does not care that you are born of the one that left him but because you have the blood of his once most beloved angel, he sees you more than just another demon or human, he sees redemption. Our father most high wants to make right with the world, starting with you. Your birth is not unprecedented and father most high believes that you and your brother were born of love and not the sorcery that some humans would claim it as. Ignorance is bliss young one, if you chose to do so, there is a third option, for me to erase the memory of this ever happening." Raphael smiled sadly. The young girl noticed it immediately and her eyes shone with curiosity. "You know don't you? You and father God knows what will happen." Her eyes brighten more. "You…." but she paused, she understood. Somehow heaven's ruler decided to change fate.

She suddenly decided. "Guide me. I want to do the right thing. I want to prevent whatever it is you're trying to prevent."

The archangel was startled and laughed a belly laugh. "You surprise me more and more child." The archangel looked up and suddenly 6 lights shone around them. She looked around in wonder at the six more angels that appeared.

"Okumura Rin. I am archangel Michael." A man that had long blonde hair and a serious face talked. "You are a daughter of Satan and yet you chose to cooperate with our Father most high. We, the seven Archangels shall guide you through life, blessed pure soul." He then kneeled down, head bowed and his left hand crossed over his chest and hovered over his right chest, above his heart. The rest of the archangels followed suit and Raphael set down Rin on the bench and kneeled in front of her and took her hand and kissed it. "Princess."

* * *

END A/N: So… since I warned you this is a plot dump…. here's the clincher. Does anyone want me to continue? You'd have to review if you do want me to continue. A fair warning though… I'm very sporadic in updating.


End file.
